


Dinner for Two, in Perpetuity

by experimentaldragonfire



Series: The Way to Your Roommate's Heart [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Moving In Together, Unpacking, sickeningly sweet nerds being adorable, somewhat ambiguous proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/experimentaldragonfire/pseuds/experimentaldragonfire
Summary: Lapis and Peridot move in together, some years after they bond over their mutual dislike of college dining hall food.A sequel to The Way To Your Roommate's Heart is Through Free Dinner
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: The Way to Your Roommate's Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634065
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Dinner for Two, in Perpetuity

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd write a sequel to The Way To Your Roommate's Heart, but there's a lot to be said for ideas that come to you in the shower. Anyway, here's 900-ish words of Lapidot fluff. Happy Valentine's Day!

“Is that everything?” Lapis asked, hearing the sound of the front door closing and the rumble of an engine starting. She didn’t get a reply, but a few moments later, Peridot appeared in the doorway, a final cardboard box in her arms. She set the container down on the floor before making her way across the sea of chaos that was their living room, wrapping an arm around Lapis’ waist and peering into the depths of the box she had open before her.

“Are those my X-Files DVDs?” Peridot inquired, before spying something more interesting and grabbing at it, unrolling the shiny paper with a triumphant grin. “Yes! I’ve been looking for this _everywhere!”_

“I can’t believe you’ve still got that,” Lapis remarked, rolling her eyes as she pulled out the aforementioned DVD boxset.

“Why not? I paid good money for this at the freshman year poster sale! Look at this quality!” Peridot shook the poster in Lapis’ face, and some desiccated blu-tack crumbled off of one of the torn corners, landing on the wood floor by their feet.

“Really? We’ve lived here for all of two hours and you’re already getting stuff on the floor. Remind me why I agreed to this again?”

Peridot was preoccupied by re-familiarizing herself with the _Ancient Aliens_ poster, scraping old adhesive off of the printed face of the show’s bespectacled host, so Lapis’ question went unanswered. Nonetheless, she smiled at Peridot’s antics and returned to her unpacking.

“Are you planning to reinstate your Camp Pining Hearts shrine? I’ve just found the tapestry you used as a backdrop.” Lapis pulled the cloth in question from the depths of the box she had just opened. Peridot grinned.

“You mean, _our_ Camp Pining Hearts shrine? You can pretend that you’re as cool as you want with other people, Lazuli, but that’s not gonna work on me.”

Any other remarks she might have had were quickly muffled behind the tapestry that had been thrown in her face, and Lapis broke into giggles.

“Okay, okay! I yield!” Peridot waved the cloth above her head in mock-surrender.

“Is that supposed to be a white flag? I don’t think that works when you’re using something that’s rainbow tie-dye.”

“It’s the waving that counts, not the color!” Peridot replied, before sinking down onto the floor, legs crossed into a pretzel shape. “Hmm. We seem to own…quite a lot of things.”

Lapis slid down beside her, leaning back on a tall box that she couldn’t even remember packing. “Isn’t that partly why we’re doing this?” She waved her hand vaguely at their surroundings.

Peridot smirked. “Not the _only_ reason though, I hope.” Lapis once again rolled her eyes and wrapped her arm around the other girl. She rested her chin on top of Peridot’s head, ignoring the way Peridot’s messily-pulled-back hair tickled her neck.”

“No, you know that’s not the only reason. Of course it isn’t.” She smiled softly and pressed a kiss to the top of Peridot’s head. Peridot sighed sleepily, betraying her exhaustion from the long day of moving all their posessions.

As if waking from an unpacking-induced haze, Lapis suddenly noticed the long shadows skewed across the floor by their still-half-packed belongings, and realized that the deep red color outside the curtainless window signified that the sun had been setting for quite a while by now. She recalled the fact that neither her nor Peridot had eaten at all that day, too caught up in the anxieties of moving, as her stomach made a faint noise of protest.

“Hey, Peri?”

“Yeah?”

“You didn’t happen to unpack any of the kitchen stuff, did you?”

“Um…does taking the boxes marked ‘Kitchen’ and putting them on the counters count?”

“…so that’s a no, then.”

“…yeah.”

Lapis sighed and shook her head, grabbing her phone from its perch on top of yet another box and checking the time—8:15. Wonderful.

“Well, I know it’s not particularly glamorous, but how do you feel about christening this place by ordering takeout?”

Peridot made a noise of affirmation, and shifted so that she was looking at Lapis. “As long as we get plastic utensils as well—I think the knives and forks are at the very bottom of the pots and pans box.”

Lapis grinned and began to skim through the local delivery options on her phone. “Of course. And who packed that box again?”

“Hey, you don’t just get to blame me! I notice you haven’t found any of the bedsheets yet!” Lapis winced.

“You’d think we’d be better at this by now, seeing as we’ve lived together since college,” she remarked.

“Yeah, and? If anything, this is Res Life’s fault! Their roommate compatibility quiz should come with a warning—‘Roommates may end up living together for the rest of their lives, we take no responsibility for any petty squabbles based on packing skills’”

Lapis’ witty retort died in her throat, and she looked up from her phone screen to meet Peridot’s startlingly green eyes. “For the rest of our lives? You mean that?” Her voice was just loud enough to carry across the silent, empty living room.

“Well, I—I wasn’t planning on saying it yet but—this isn’t how I meant for—” Peridot cut herself off, returning Lapis’ gaze. “I mean…I could do this forever. All of it.”

The corners of Lapis’ mouth turned up in a startled smile, the expression spreading across her face and lighting up her eyes with surprised joy. She lifted slightly shaky hands to cradle Peridot’s jaw, grinning broadly despite the hint of tears that were gathering at the corners of her eyes.

“Then let’s do this forever,” she whispered, and brought their lips together in a kiss.


End file.
